


Go hawks.

by andelia



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andelia/pseuds/andelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go hawks, he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go hawks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm even not a fan of Seahawks or Niners.  
> The two young QBs could make a cute couple to me, anyway.

Colin Kaepernick found Russell Wilson before headed out: "Hey, good luck to you. Go get yourself a ring, baby."  
"Thanks, Kap, that's beautiful." Wilson said, "I have something beautiful to say to you, too."  
"What?"  
"Go hawks." He said.


End file.
